Comic Con Incorporated/First Marvelous Day
First Marvelous Day is 2nd issue of Comic Con Incorporated. Summary It is Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel's first day in Comic Con Incorporated, and she is given a tour around the hotel by the managers. Transcript : (chapter starts with the C.C.I. coach bus approaching the hotel. Inside the bus, we see Kamala Khan in one of the passengers' sit and Dr. Eggman driving the bus) : Dr. Eggman: Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We're here. Enjoy yourselves and have a nice summer. : (Kamala exits the coach bus along with the other passengers and appreciates the the hotel's grounds) : Kamala Khan: It's even more beautiful than I first believed. : (she walks around and comes across Omochao) : Omochao: Hello, Ms. Marvel! And welcome to Comic Con Incorporated. : Kamala Khan: Thank you and... Wow. How did you guess my name? I hadn't even signed up for the hotel yet... : Omochao: We were informed by Stan Lee, one of the hotel's owners, that you were coming. Also, we heard news of you battling supervillains alongside the Avengers and the Champions. Like Spider-Man and Hulk, who are also roomers. You've become a favorite one ever since. (Kamala blushes with a shy smile) Say. What do you say I become your guide for a little tour around the hotel? : Kamala Khan: Well, sure. Thank you. Although... (they look at her baggage) my stuff may prove a little too much. : Omochao: Nothing to worry about. Mister Kilowog? (Kilowog comes in an forms green constructs based on a cart (for him to drive and for Kamala to ride in) and a wagon (for her baggage)) And let's go. (they ride around and oversee the hotel's area) Like I previously announced on the commercials, Comic Con Incorporated has everything to please you in your summer. Including our fabulous swimming park, with a sea animal petting zoo and a pool large enough for even the Hulk to fit in. And also, the toboggan. (they see the swimming park, where Miles "Tails" Prower is riding in a floater at the toboggan and Aquaman submerges from the water after a dive at the pool) : Kamala Khan: (seeing Aquaman's muscles; thinking and blushing) Oh, Sweet Neptune...! : Omochao: We also have a beautiful beach if you're also interested in the sea. (they see Poison Ivy, who is having a sunbath at the beach with Floronic Man providing a shadow for her with a beach umbrella, and and Tigra surfing alongside Sally Acorn) If you want to make body exercises, we have a gym section. Provided for the muscle men. Or... women. Heh. As you can see... (they see Superman lifting two immense barbells, She-Hulk at bench press and Sonic the Hedgehog running in a treadmill) We also recommend for you the sports arena. With Basketball, Tennis, Volleyball, and more sports to entertain your day. (they see Spider-Man (who is wearing summer shorts, but still wearing his mask) and Batgirl (who is wearing a black swimsuit and her mask) having a friendly Volleyball match with Lara Croft and Hellboy) Need of a place to relax and make your body comfortable? Then spa is the place! With the best types of massage therapies, hot tubs, sauna rooms and, in case you get injured or sick, the most comfortable medical treatments. (they see Lois Lane, who is relaxing in a bed while getting a massage by , and Mary Jane Watson, who is enjoying a hot tub. Scene shifts to Kamala and Omochao in the hotel's food court) And here, while we provide the best of your meals at the day, we provide a warming party at night. Hosted by our comedian: the Mask! (shows a poster of the Mask with a microphone in his hand and a slogan saying "'The Mask Night Show'") : Kamala Khan: Neat! : Omochao: Let's not forget... the Arcade Games Room. In case you want to win a nice souvenir to make you the happiest. We also have Table Tennis. For you and a friend to enjoy. (they see the Arcade Games Room) Wanna experience some movie adventure? Then you'll have come into the right place with the 3-D Ride! With any adventure campaign that pleases you. (they see the 3-D Ride sits, where some roomers are experiencing a virtual reality adventure in Jurassic Park) Need for fresh air adventure? How about our must amazing attractions in the hotel's official theme park? (they visit the hotel's theme park and oversee several attractions, including a roller coaster and a Ferris wheel; next, Kamala and Omochao are in the reception room) And last, but not least, the finest room services to accommodate you and your fellow roomers whenever you need us anytime. Courtesy of Wayne Industries' butler Alfred Pennyworth. Thank you for your patience and care. We hope you enjoy the best of your summer in Comic Con Incorporated. : Kamala Khan: Sure thing. And thank you very much for your guidance, Omochao. And yes. I will enjoy myself. Next: Roomies Category:Comic Con Incorporated Issues